Locked In
by sparrowflyaway
Summary: Sick to death of Serena and Darien's bickering, Andrew and the Scouts take action, locking the pair in the Arcade's storage room! How will they get along? Will they reveal their true identities? And will they ever forgive their friends? Read and find out!


Hi! This is just a cute little fic that my friends and I came up with, and I felt the urge to start writing it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the character in it. I am simply making up stories for your entertainment(and my own entertainment, of course!)

* * *

"What are we going to do with those two?" Andrew asked the four girls sitting at the bench beside him, all five of them watching Serena and Darien exit the arcade, in the middle of one of their louder arguments.

"What do you mean, Andrew?" Amy asked, turning to Andrew.

"Come on, Amy, it's so obvious that they like each other and don't want to admit it. This bickering has been going on for weeks. What Andrew's saying is that it's about time we stepped in and give them a little nudge," Mina said.

"That's exactly what I mean," Andrew said, nodding.

"What if we sent Serena flowers and said that they were from Darien, and vice versa?" Amy suggested.

"I don't think that'd work. Serena might like it, but Darien doesn't seem like the type who'd like to get flowers from a girl, especially one he's convinced himself that he hates," Lita said.

"Knowing him, he'd probably tease Serena about the flowers and then they'd figure out that we're meddling in their business," Raye added.

"Heck, it's kind of become everyone's business, the volume those two get in their arguments," Andrew said, rolling his eyes.

"OK, so scratch that idea. Does anyone have any better ones?" Amy asked.

"We could get a pair of handcuffs and cuff them together!" Mina suggested, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Do you think either of them would talk to us again if we did that?" Raye asked.

"Good point... We could tie them to chairs and make them go on a date," Mina said.

"Aside from the fact that that would be called kidnapping and is illegal, they'd hate us," Amy said.

"How about a blind date?" Raye suggested.

"They'd leave as soon as they got there and saw each other," Mina said.

"What about locking them in a closet?" Lita suggested.

"They'd kill each other before they actually admitted their feelings," Andrew said.

"Plus they'd starve if they didn't kill each other," Amy added.

"What about an apartment then? They'd have food then," Lita said.

"But they could use a phone and call someone to let them out. We'd need somewhere without a phone line or any other means of communication with the outside world, but plenty of food and drink so they don't starve..." Amy said.

"I know! We could lock them in the storage room here! There's even a video camera set up in there, so we can keep an eye on everything that's happening!" Andrew said, grinning.

"Perfect! That is, if you don't mind them eating all your supplies, Andrew," Mina said.

"Hey, it's alright by me. I'd be willing to replace every piece of stock in the back room if it'll stop their fighting," Andrew said.

"Now that that's settled, we need to figure out how we're going to get the two of them into the storage room without them knowing," Raye said.

"Good thing that room is big," Andrew said, smiling.

"OK, we need to plan and execute this perfectly. Huddle up, gang, let's make some plans," Lita said. Five grinning faces leant forward and began whispering eagerly, plotting how to get their friends into the storage room at the same time.

* * *

As luck would have it, an opportunity to put their plan into action arose just two days later, when Serena arrived after school, looking somewhat relieved to find that Darien was not there.

"Hey, Serena, what can I get you?" Andrew asked, his eyes twinkling happily at the thought of how soon their plan might be executed. Serena slid onto her usual stool by the counter, sighing.

"Just my usual, thanks, Andrew. I don't have enough money for anything else. Mom refused to give me my pocket money this week since I failed the last Math test, and I spent most of my pocket money here already," Serena said, sighing.

"Don't you worry, Serena, I'm sure you can find some way to make some more money. If worst comes to worst, you could always borrow some money from Darien!" Andrew grinned.

"Yeah, right. That baka wouldn't give me the time of day, let alone any money," Serena said. _That's what you think Serena, _Andrew thought, smiling to himself. "You gonna make my milkshake or what?"

"Of course, Serena. One double choc caramel milkshake, coming right up!" Andrew said, turning to the milkshake maker and taking out the milk. While Andrew filled a milkshake cup with milk and chocolate ice cream, Serena glanced around, wondering where Darien was.

"Hey, Andrew? Where's Darien at today?" she asked.

"Wanting to deliberately bump into him, are you?" Andrew grinned, glancing over his shoulder.

"As if! I'm wanting to know where he is so that I can stay as far away from there as possible," Serena said.

"Well, I'm afraid I don't know where he is at the moment. It's Friday, so for all we know he could eb on a date," Andrew said, pouring the completed milkshake into a tall glass. Serena giggled at the thought of Darien going on a date, then she felt a strange flutter in her stomach. _That's odd... if it was about anyone else, I'd swear that was jealousy I just felt... _Serena frowned at the unfamiliar emotion that had momentarily coursed through her. Shaking the feeling off, she grinned as her shake, now sporting chocolate flakes, a squirt of caramel and a curly pink straw, was set before her..

"Thanks, Andrew!" she beamed, before digging into the shake. Andrew left her to serve a few other customers, then returned two minutes later to find Serena had already finished her milkshake, and was searching through her purse with a frown on her face.

"What's the matter, Serena?" Andrew asked.

"I did have $5 in my purse, but it's gone," Serena said, frowning. _This just keeps getting easier and easier! I was going to bribe her with a free shake, now I don't think I have to,_ Andrew thought, smiling to himself.

"Well, that's a shame. I'd love to make your shake free, but my Dad's been coming down hard on me for all the free shakes I've given my friends. So what say you help me sort out the back room for a hour? I think that would equate to a double choc caramel shake," Andrew said.

"Well... I guess I could do that. Mom's not expecting me home until 5:30, so it should be alright for me to help you for an hour," Serena said. Andrew grinned and Serena smiled back, unaware of the real reason why Andrew was grinning. Andrew led Serena though a locked door marked "Staff only", where the blonde-haired girl's eyes widened at all the food inside.

"Wow! I never realised there was this much in here!"

"Yeah, it's good to have lots of stock here in case we run out of anything. Now, I've already taken inventory of all of this stuff here," Andrew said, pointing at the first three lots of shelves, where there were donuts, cakes and chocolates stacked up in special fridge cupboards. Andrew smiled at the look on Serena's face as she stared at the junk food, then gently took her by the wrist and led her to the corner furthest from the door, where there were various sizes of takeaway cups and containers.

"This is the stuff I need you to take inventory of. I've been too busy with all the customers flooding this place to take inventory of it myself. There's a trolley in that corner if you need to move stuff, so have fun, and I'll see you in an hour!" Andrew said, before turning and leaving, closing and locking the door behind him. Serena didn't notice, however, as she was reading the label on a bag of takeaway cups, determined to do a good job and earn her milkshake.

* * *

"Oh, hi, Darien, I was wondering where you were," Andrew said, looking up from behind the bench at Darien, who walked over and sat down on his usual stool.

"I got held up by Meatball Head's friends. Apparently Raye, Mina and Lita all had different homework that they needed help with, and Amy said she didn't have enough spare time to help them all, so she called me and the five of us had something of a study session, even though I haven't done Math, English or Psychology that easy for five years," Darien sighed, before ordering his usual coffee. A bell chimed, and the other four Scouts walked in the door, smiling as they sat down in a booth not far from the counter.

"Sounds like they worked you pretty hard on that "easy" homework," Andrew smiled, reaching for the coffeepot, which he had conveniently emptied into a plastic bag when he saw Darien approaching the Arcade. "Oh, darn, we're out of coffee. I'd better go get some more from the storage room," Andrew said, slightly louder than he usually would. The Scouts noticed his signal and came over, smiling.

"Hi, Andrew, could we get four vanilla milkshakes please?" Raye asked.

"Mina, I already told you I don't want vanilla, I want caramel!" Mina said.

"And I don't want a milkshake, I want a soda," Lita said.

"Sorry, Mina, we're out of caramel," Andrew said, having conveniently hidden the caramel topping the minute he had returned from setting Serena to work in the storage room.

"Well, make her shake chocolate then," Raye said impatiently.

"What about my soda? Do you have any raspberry?"

"I think there's a few left, Lita" Andrew smiled.

"I wouldn't mind having a glass of water if you don't mind," Amy said.

"Guys, since I'm paying for your drinks, I think I should decide what you guys get," Raye said.

"No-one asked you, Raye," Mina said.

"Oh, so you don't want a drink, then? Fine. Andrew, let's make it one vanilla shake for me, a glass of water for Amy, a soda for Lita, and an empty glass for Mina," Raye said.

"Raye! That's not fair!" Mina said.

"You want a chocolate shake or not?" Raye asked.

"Yes, I do!" Mina said, her voice taking on a rather Serena-ish tone.

"Fine. One vanilla shake, one glass of water, one raspberry soda and one chocolate shake," Raye said.

"I'm hungry too! Can I get a cheeseburger, Andrew?" Mina said.

"I'm not paying for a cheeseburger," Raye said.

"I'm not asking you to!" Mina replied.

"Andrew, that chocolate cake looks great! Can I get a slice of that, please?" Lita said, looking at a cake stand sitting on the bench.

"Ooh, that does look yummy! Scratch that cheeseburger, I want some of that cake!"

"Could I please have one of those cookies, Andrew?" Amy asked, pointing at a jar of large chocolate cookies.

"I'll have an ice cream sundae with strawberry topping, please, Andrew," Raye said.

"_Excuse me_, but I'm still waiting for my coffee," Darien cut in. The other five looked at him as though they had only just realised he was there.  
"Well, Darien, I'm a little busy with all these orders at the moment. You know your way around this place, how about you go get another jar of coffee from the back room, and I'll make your coffee along with all the other orders. Just leave the key in the door, I'll keep an eye on it to make sure no-one takes it in the short time you're in there," Andrew said, holding out the storage room key. Darien shrugged and took the key, unlocking the storage room door and disappearing inside, leaving the key in the door as Andrew had suggested. Grinning, Andrew darted out from behind the counter and slammed the door shut, locking it quickly.

"Success! Well done, girls, we did it!" Andrew grinned, taking the key from the lock and returning to his spot behind the bench. The four girls cheered.

"Now we might finally put an end to their bickering," Mina said, grinning.

"You girls did such a good job, I'm shouting you all to shakes. What flavour would you like?" Andrew asked.

"Caramel!" Mina shouted.

"Strawberry please," Lita smiled.

"I'll have strawberry too, please, Andrew," Raye said.

"Could I please have a Blue Heaven milkshake, please?" Amy asked.

"One Caramel shake, two Strawberry shakes and one Blue Heaven shake, coming right up!" Andrew said, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

Darien whirled around as the door slammed behind him, his eyes widening as he heard the door click softly. _My best friend just locked me in a storage room? What is he playing at?_ Darien wondered, glancing around. At the other end of the room, Serena heard the door slam as well, and got up to investigate. She walked slowly down the rows of shelving, wondering if anyone else was in here besides herself. As she rounded the corner of the last row of shelves, she and Darien spotted each other at the same time.

"You! What are you doing here?" the two of them asked at the same time.

"Andrew asked me to help him take inventory, since I couldn't pay for a milkshake," Serena said.

"You ordered a drink you couldn't afford? That's stupid even for you, Meatball Head," Darien said. Serena went purple.

"I'll have you know, Jerk, that I could afford it. I had $5 in my purse when I left school, but it somehow disappeared on the way here," Serena said hotly.

"Sure sure. So what was Andrew getting you to take inventory of? Surely he wouldn't ask you to count all the cakes and things, there wouldn't be anything to count by the time you got through with them," Darien teased.

"I wish. Andrew said he'd already taken inventory of those. He asked me to sort out the takeaway cups and containers," Serena said, looking wistfully sideways at the refrigerator cupboards containing the cakes. Darien couldn't help but smile at the look on Serena's face. _She looks so pretty and innocent with that wistful expression... No, wake up, Darien_! he thought to himself. _This is Meatball Head here! The ditzy, klutzy crybaby!_ Darien mentally shook himself in time to hear most of the question Serena was asking him.

"...how'd you end up out here?" Serena asked.

"I ordered a coffee, Andrew was out of coffee mix, and after a huge conversation between him and your friends about what they were ordering, I finally got permission to come and get a jar of coffee for myself. Then my so-called best friend locked us out here," Darien said.

"So we're stuck out here? Great. Can't we call for help?"

"Unfortunately, no. That door is extra-thick to keep people out and the food in god quality, and the only tiny window in here leads onto an alley, which is only used once a week when the Arcade's garbage is collected. And unfortunately, the garbage was collected yesterday morning," Darien said.

"So basically we're stuck out here together until Andrew or someone else feels nice enough to let us out," Serena sighed.

"Yeah, that basically sums up our situation," Darien said sombrely.


End file.
